


狂妄之徒

by polacen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polacen/pseuds/polacen
Summary: 埃尔文毫不怀疑利威尔可以翻过那堵墙。





	1. chapter1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Audacity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949340) by [Shoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi). 



狂妄之徒  
chp1  
J'ai en moi l'audace  
du champ magnetique.

我向来胆大妄为  
在爱欲中

雨在一整天里都下得很大，随之而来的泥土与湿气使得庭院里的景色更加的模糊不清。埃尔文对公众审判向来不是很感兴趣。在审判行进的时候，他沉默着站在滴水的屋檐下。元帅讲话的声音大如洪钟，而在元帅声音停顿的间隙，他父亲恼人的絮叨就会贯进他的耳朵。今天他一整天的训练都在视察下进行，埃尔文的 制服已经在为取悦社会精英而精心编排的阅兵中完全湿透了。他成功地将自己的头发向后梳去，使得它还算得上整洁，但是宪兵团的军服薄得人人皆知，现在贴在他的腿上带来一种不适感。再加上顺着他下巴滴下的水，每一阵秋风，不管多么微小，都像是刀子划过皮肤。  
但是，埃尔文不会糊涂到在这种少有的场合表现出他有多冷来。埃贡·史密斯崇尚着某种公众秩序，他也会用这种秩序去要求他的第五个儿子。埃尔文的身世为圈中的人所熟知，但是很少在公众场合被提及。埃尔文在正要离开练兵场的时候收到了他父亲的传召，那么所有关于热水澡和换衣服的期待都必须要打消了。他彬彬有礼地向传令员道了谢，对着反光的窗子打理了一下自己，然后就来到了法院。  
埃贡每一次见到埃尔文都面色不善，今天也不例外。不过埃尔文观察到现在他的不悦似乎指向了元帅。埃贡向来认为民事审判应该在紧闭的门后，在被告的辩护人在场的情况下井井有序地进行，除非发生了极端恶劣的案件。虽然埃尔文还不知道具体的细节是怎样，但这应该就是一个极端恶劣的案件了。不过无论如何，现在的场景一定是他的父亲不愿意看到的。  
今天的贵族们似乎有别具一格的审判方式，许多穿着华丽的地主，小姐，侯爵围成一圈，挤在环形的屋檐下。他们中很多人看起来非常愤怒，尽管另外一些人带着漠不关心和些微的好奇。他们一定被刚才的阅兵感动了，埃尔文想，或者至少他们很愿意在那里表演他们对政府的忠心。埃尔文的视线掠过人群，重新投向庭院。  
这个法院更像是一个由政府管理的私产。它有四层楼，由形状漂亮的石头和从墙外很远的地方搜寻来的木头砌成。相比于审判和量罪，它更多被用于婚礼，洗礼，和其他的庆祝活动——庭院里精心设计的花卉和特别装饰的山石就是证明。建筑的每一层都有着宽大的面向庭院的阳台，可想而知，在阳光明媚的日子里，值班的宪兵团长是如何游手好闲地欣赏风景的。  
元帅在他的演说台后面站得笔直，演说台的顶上整整齐齐搭着雨棚。他因为愤怒而紧皱的眉毛和弯曲的嘴唇让埃尔文有点诧异。安博瑞元帅是一个高高瘦瘦的男人，曾经是驻扎兵团的士兵，但借着幸运的婚姻在近几年得到了很高的社会地位。一般情况下他总是游刃有余，像艺术家对待赞助人那样对待民众。埃尔文从未见过他表露情绪的样子，更没有见过他发怒的样子。  
“你承认这些罪行吗？或者你坚持你是无辜的？”安博瑞大声地说道，尽管哗啦作响的雨声稍微消融了他的声音。  
“拜托,上帝，” 埃贡咕哝道, “他不会回答的。”  
埃贡似乎比艾伯瑞更了解这个囚犯。囚犯没有任何的回应，只有在他进行不自觉地挪动的时候，铁链会相互碰撞发出微弱的声音。看上去，他只能做出最微小的挪动——他的双手被吊在一根柱子的最上方，笔直地举过头顶。他被悬吊在一个稍微超过他身高的高度，迫使他只能踮起脚趾来得到平衡。埃贡在之前提到过，这个囚犯曾经在普通的监禁下制服了好几个守卫。但是埃尔文并不相信，因为这个囚犯看起来非常瘦小，还只是个男孩的模样。他的上衣被扒到了腰部，露出了肋骨和喉咙上的道道淤青——那一定是宪兵团的杰作，埃尔文想。他微微伸长脖子，试图看清男孩的面容，但是雨水使得男孩的黑发粘在一起，挡住了他低垂的脸。  
“如果你继续保持沉默，”安博瑞说，我们就要宣判对你的处决了。你会被处以极刑，你明白吗？如果你不对你的行为做出辩解，你就会死，你明白吗？”他愤怒得鼻孔都在喷火。  
“先生，”禁不住好奇的诱惑，埃尔文小声问道，“他做了什么？”  
埃贡打量了他一眼，语气平平，“是比打扮得像阴沟里湿漉漉的老鼠来当公共证人更加严重的罪行。”埃尔文回以微笑，然后小心地移走了视线。他什么也没说，不一会儿埃贡自己叹了口气。  
“我们在过去的一年半里遭受的多场入室行窃和抢劫就是这个男孩做的，或是一个人，或是他的团伙。”  
“哦，”埃尔文说，“这样的待遇看起来有些过分了，不是吗？”  
“他在前几天的晚上因为抢劫奥尔登堡·伊斯特而被捕。”  
“啊。”  
“然后他害死了两个听到奥尔登堡女士惊呼后赶来的宪兵，又在企图逃脱正义的制裁时弄伤了另外三个。我想你的学业太过繁重，以至于你根本就不知道周围发生了什么，是吗？”  
埃尔文抬起头，宪兵团的长官们正紧攥着二楼阳台的栏杆。他们身上不断散发的怨恨和宪兵们戒备的姿态一下有了解释，艾伯瑞总统的愤怒也一样。  
“严重的罪行。” 他说。  
埃贡冷笑了一声，“不过无论这个男孩的罪行多么骇人听闻，我们也不应该进行这样不合乎正规流程的公共审判，甚至没有被告的辩护人。他们会吊死他，或者用其他的方法要他的命。这是他应得的下场，但这也是对法律体制的亵渎。”  
“是的。”埃尔文说，尽量不让声音泄露他的心不在焉。而此时安博瑞半个身子已经探出了演说台，脸颊通红。  
“埃利·利威尔!” 他大吼道，“你要为自己辩护，小子，不然我现在就要宣判你的死刑！”  
在男孩终于抬起头的时候，贵族们发出了低声的议论。很明显这个动作费了男孩很大的力气，埃尔文可以看见他精疲力尽的双腿和小腹在颤抖，他保持这样违背人体构造的姿势一定已经有很长时间了。  
“Élie,” 他说。  
安博瑞的眼睛似乎要瞪得凸出来了，“什么？”  
透过整个庭院，埃尔文可以清楚地看见男孩露出了薄薄的微笑。“是Élie”他说，声音很平静，为了让人听清还刻意地放慢了语速，“Eh-lee，你们这群傻蛋，总是他妈的叫我埃利。”  
“你敢再说一遍……”  
“还有，”那个男孩继续说道，脑袋无聊地偏向一边，“准确的说，是‘Rivaille’。法语，明白吗？只是现在简化了一点读音。你这种无知的混蛋是发不准的，我就不费这个力气了。”  
旁观者的人群中发出了窃笑和低语。埃尔文听见有几个人兀自尝试着发出那个读音。  
安博瑞迈着沉重的步子走下了演说台（他走出雨棚的时候犹豫了一下）。他的双掌牢牢地攥成拳头，他的脸颊因为愤怒而变为赤色，在雨中格外的显眼。  
“你这个小杂碎，”他声音嘶哑，“你让两个人摔死了，但你却没有一点羞愧之心。”  
埃尔文重新看向他的父亲，埃贡察觉到了埃尔文的视线，和视线里的疑问。“我告诉过你，在宪兵赶来的时候他爬过了大半希腊墙，”他说，“很明显，死掉的那两个宪兵在他攀爬的时候离他太近了。”  
埃尔文的吃惊溢于言表，“他徒手爬上了大半希腊墙？”他的声音吸引了周围人疑惑和不满的目光。埃尔文急忙站直了，目视前方，压低了声音“那怎么可能？”  
“我想你得问问他。”  
“为什么他们没有？希腊墙基本上只是垂直的石面——就算有不平整的地方可以借力，攀爬所需要的平衡和力量都不是一般人……”察觉到父亲嘴唇不悦的弧度，埃尔文压抑了自己复杂的心情，尴尬简洁地结束了自己的话，“好吧，我只是在想他可以成为一个很好的士兵。”  
“你总有这样乱七八糟的想法，这就是为什么任命士兵的工作落不到你身上，埃尔文。”埃贡没有看他，“这个男孩是个杀人犯，不管他身上潜藏着什么样的才能或者狡猾的把戏，都是无足轻重的。”  
“是的，先生。”埃尔文移开了视线，安博瑞的声音再次抓住了他的注意。  
“——这些罪恶的行为，干扰了我们和平安宁的社会秩序－”  
“如果他们自己没法站稳，他们一定没受过什么正统的训练。”利威尔说，“那不是很基本的事情吗？”  
“你蓄意的谋杀行为——”  
“别废话了，老家伙，”利威尔说。他的声音有一点颤抖，但并不带有情绪的波动，他瘦小的身子在拉伤和寒冷中颤栗，双腿明显已经到达极限了，“直接告诉我我多久会死吧。”  
“明天！”安博瑞的怒吼一扫人群中的议论，现在只有哗啦啦的雨水声和他的咆哮响彻庭院，“明天！我判决你在明天的这个时候处以绞刑！今夜，你会在祈祷和忏悔中度过－”  
“恐怕不会。”  
“－并且做好在神明面前接受惩罚的准备！”  
安博瑞的拳头重重地砸在演说台上，好几个人惊慌地后退了一步，“我宣布解散！解散！我要去洗掉我手上的污秽！”  
几个守卫的宪兵团士兵小心地走上前去试图将利威尔带回牢房，但安博瑞的拳头再次砸上了演说台，带来了木头开裂的声音，“让他在那里吊着。”他的话使人震惊，“也许在这里，他就会不由自主地忏悔他的所作所为了。”  
“是，先生！”守卫应声后退，看向利威尔的目光依旧警惕。  
人群渐渐散去，他们对元帅的决定并没有士兵那么惊讶。他们带着高级香水的味道，和上等衣料发出的声音从埃尔文的两侧经过，向门口涌去，低而有教养的笑声回荡在石头砌成的门廊里。  
利威尔面无表情地看着人们离开，他看上去累了，还有点病怏怏的。但不一会儿他似乎又打起精神来了，重新开始扯动他的手铐。  
“现在好了，一个极为儿戏的审判以一个极为儿戏的判决收场。”埃贡说着，理了理他的衣服，然后向外走去，“走吧，埃尔文，你该回到自己的岗位了。”  
埃尔文没有动。他还在看那个男孩，看他被镣铐束缚的双手上肌肉的收缩，看他单脚抬起，试图在拴住他的柱子上借力，看他因为这个动作而痛苦地扬起脑袋。埃尔文认得利威尔脸上的表情，这种表情他在许多与他同期的训练兵的脸上都见过，尤其是在毕业分配时选择了更艰苦的兵团的训练兵。那是一种本能的警惕，保持着高度的亢奋，随时随地对周围的一切有威胁的东西了如指掌。  
他看着利威尔用他的脚用力地寻找平衡，他的身体弯曲成一个杂技般的弧度。他竭力地前后移动，一只脚叠在另一只脚后，手肘微微弯曲，来让筋疲力尽的手腕稍稍休息。然后他滑倒了，沮丧而神经质的咆哮声从喉咙里泄出来。  
埃尔文毫不怀疑，利威尔可以爬上那堵墙。  
更甚，他相信如果没有人追他，利威尔可以完全翻过高墙达到另一侧。他听到自己的冷静得体的声音，“对不起，先生。我在回去之前要先到哈姆林队长那里报道。请您一个人先走。”  
埃贡哼了一声。“很好”他说，“我想善后的工作交给你也再恰当不过了。”  
“是，先生。”埃尔文给了他一个谦虚而真诚的笑容，“感谢您今天的传召。”  
面色稍敛，他的父亲随意地挥了挥手，然后离开了庭院。他皮靴与地面敲打的声音回荡在空中。埃尔文像阅兵时数自己的脚步的那样数着父亲的脚步。当他确定他的父亲已经走远了之后，他离开屋檐，走向了被雨水冲刷得松软泥泞的庭院。  
利威尔已经停下了挣扎。察觉到靠近的埃尔文，利威尔微微侧头，让埃尔文进入他的视野。靠得够近了后，埃尔文可以更恰当地描述利威尔的相貌了。他的眼睛狭长，鼻子和嘴巴都像他人一样娇小，使得他的年龄难以估计。他真的非常瘦弱，以至于埃尔文怀疑一个壮汉可以用两只手掌合抱他的腰，但很明显，利威尔体格不足的劣势，都被他紧致强力的肌肉弥补了。  
“ÉlIe——利威尔。”埃尔文说。  
“哦，”利威尔说，“看看你，出类拔萃的家伙。”他的脸上没有讥笑，没有假笑，只平静地用那双锋利而无情的眼睛凝视着埃尔文。他们是灰色的，眼皮很深，使得利威尔看上去非常不近人情，“你是谁，是第一个吗？”  
埃尔文眨了眨眼睛，“什么第一个？”  
“到现在还没有人强／奸我，那是否意味着你想做第一个？那就来吧。”他抬起头，锁链吱嘎作响，“让我看看你的老二，希望它长得和你的其他地方一样标致。”  
埃尔文压下了反胃的感觉，尽力保持着冷静，“哦，我明白了。但是我不是为此而来。”  
利威尔嗤笑了一下，脑袋歪了歪，他视野里的埃尔文变得不甚清晰。利威尔用力地眨了一下眼睛，再次睁开眼睛的时候，他的眼神再难聚焦，只能不受控制地颤动着，“那，然后呢？”他嘟囔道，声音已经不是很清晰了。  
“我听说你靠自己一个人爬上了希腊墙。”埃尔文说。他将自己的手掌贴在利威尔的大腿上，强压着摇醒这个已经陷入半昏迷的男孩的欲望——他太渴望一个明确的回答了，“那是真的吗？”  
“不是一个人。”利威尔在颤抖，“还有两个宪兵团的混账一直试图追上我。”  
“没有使用立体移动装置吗？我是说。”  
“没人会给一个暴徒立体移动装置，蠢货。”  
“你是徒手爬的？只用了手和脚？”  
“废话。”利威尔用半张半合的眼睛看了他一眼，“难道我还会随身带把镐吗？你为什么在意这些？这不难。开始的几下会不容易，但是一旦你离开地面，你只需要继续向上就可以了。哦，当然－”此时此刻，他的嘴唇勾起了一个最细微的弧度，近乎梦幻，“－当然，如果有一群傻瓜在后面操控立体移动装置追你，那更是帮大忙了。他们射进墙壁的挂钩是很好的借力点——不过你踩的次数多了，它就会松掉。”  
“所以从助跑开始，你只凭着自己的手脚，以及在追你的宪兵射出的倒钩借力，就爬上了希腊墙。”  
“操，你的问题太多了。”  
埃尔文露出一抹微笑。雨水没有任何减小的趋势，刚刚埃尔文在屋檐下晾干了一点的衣服现在又湿透了。”  
“Élie，”他说，“你不觉得你可以做一个比那些‘混蛋’更出色的士兵吗？”  
利威尔猛的仰起头，瞪着埃尔文。“别那样叫我。”他说，绷紧了神经，“你还没有那个资格。”  
“我有没有资格并不重要，”埃尔文低声道，笑容变深了，“你现在并不能左右你自己的命运，不是吗？”突如其来的冲动驱使他抬起了他的手，用手掌去触碰男孩瘀伤的脸颊。利威尔微微向后缩了缩，他的瞳孔扩大，眼神变得迷离。埃尔文可以感受到手下肌肤的颤动，感受到肌肤下潜藏着的燎人的怒火和凶残的意志，在用尽全力地试图对抗即将到来的昏迷。还有一些别的，一些埃尔文无法用语言描述的东西，正是这些东西吸引着埃尔文离得更近，然后轻轻拨开了利威尔额头上沾湿的头发。  
男孩颤栗了起来。“停下，”他发出轻微的气音，随着眼睛的再次失焦，他整个脑袋都靠在了埃尔文的掌心。  
“我想我有个办法，”埃尔文说，“一个保你性命的办法。但是我需要你的配合，Élie。还有你的信任。”  
“我不需要你的帮助，” 说着，利威尔的身体终于无可避免地再次缓缓下坠，埃尔文等着，看着他的眼睫颤动，而最终合上。很快，利威尔整个人的重量又全部落到他的手腕上了。他的皮肤在埃尔文的掌下渐渐变得温暖，而埃尔文的拇指慢慢抚过利威尔的下唇。  
“我会帮你,” 他说, “不管你需不需要。”


	2. 狂妄之徒chp2

“埃尔文，”哈姆林面色不善地说，“你到底在干什么？”

分队长的办公室在法院的三楼。凭借着专门设计的，安置在墙上的蜡烛，即使在最潮湿的夜晚，这个房间也依旧灯火通明。这对哈姆林来说很重要，因为在任何天气，任何时候，她都可能被叫出去咨询有关战术或者其他方面的问题。作为现在在役的，最著名的策略家之一，她在工作上可以得到任何她需要的便利，为她提供便利的人还会向她敬礼并且询问是否有别的需要。她负责向训练兵传授关于策略和战术的知识（也有感兴趣的宪兵团长官来求教，不过他们的人数要少得多），但是很少人的能力能被她认可。据曾试图师从于她的学生说，她的标准严格到普通人几乎不可能达到。不过其实这无所谓，因为战略对于驻扎兵团和宪兵团而言其实都不重要，但贵族并不这么想，而且一句来自哈姆林分队长的好评价在升职的竞争中和金子一样珍贵。

埃尔文自入伍以来一直都是她最喜欢的学生，而且正是凭着她的推荐，埃尔文才获得了进入宪兵团的资格。他怀疑这份推荐只有一半是出于对他安全的考虑，更大一部分是因为她不想失去这个最优秀最听话的助手。他已经帮她拿文件，倒茶，带午餐很久了，以至于这成为了一种习惯。只要他和她呆在一处，埃尔文就不由自主地关注她茶杯的液面高度，或者桌面上未整理的文件。现在，埃尔文刚刚放弃了在一摞报告上寻找她的签名，而她冲着他露出了一个饱含兴趣和审视的微笑，烛光使得她眼睛周围和脸颊两侧的皱纹变得更加明显，在她黝黑而饱经沧桑的脸上投下一片阴影。

“这只是我的一个想法，”埃尔文说着，将所有重新签好了字的报告放到了搁在桌角的一个标注着“已读”的小木箱子里。

“那不仅仅是一个想法，”哈姆林靠在椅背上找到了一个舒服的坐姿，两手交叠在脑后，看着他，“如果那仅仅是一个想法，你不会说出来。你只会在已经考虑到了之后五六步的情况下才会说。”

他露出了一抹浅笑，“是的，长官。”

“所以解释一下吧，那个囚犯——那个罪犯，一个你觉得有潜力爬到墙顶并且已经成功撩起了安博瑞全部怒火的孩子？”她哼哼道，“元帅一整天都在喷火，我猜他在庭院的审判过程中都被气得肺炎复发了。”

“是的，长官。”埃尔文将箱子里的文件理得整整齐齐，“我的父亲说他徒手攀上了大半希腊墙。”

哈姆林挑起了眉毛，“用绳子？或者是其他的什么？”

“都没有。他告诉我他只用了手和脚。”

“你信了？”她眨了眨眼睛，然后微微眯了起来，“你和他谈过话了，嗯？”

“我－好吧，是的，我－”

“你不是来征询我的意见的，你是来说服我帮你释放他的。我说的对吗，埃尔文？”

埃尔文慢慢地呼出一口气。“是的，长官”，他非常冷静地说，“我的确是这样想的。”

“为了什么？”哈姆林说，身子向前倾，沉下了脸，“你只是一个警卫，史密斯。你前途无量，这不是因为你与你父亲那层聊胜于无的关系能如何左右你的仕途，而是因为你真的非常优秀，无论你携不携带武器－我觉得你下个月就有可能被封爵了！该死的，我从未见过想你一样敏锐的大脑，要不是他们拦着，我早就想把你聘为我的全职助手了。但你现在却告诉我你想要……想要什么来着？如果我能说服安博瑞将那个男孩移交给你—我说这话可没有答应帮你救他的意思－你又能拿他如何呢？你要把他像宠物一样栓在兵营里吗？或者将他送到调查兵团和那群傻瓜一起送死？这有什么意义？”

“也许我可以让他成为我一个人的下属。”埃尔文说。

哈姆林打量了他片刻，然后笑出了声。“孩子，”她说，“你在拿那个专属于你的‘好孩子’跟我开玩笑吗？”

“也许，”埃尔文说，“我可以将他训练为完美的武器，一个我本人直接负责的，专属于我的战力。我可以利用他彻底改变兵团的作战方式，然后，更好地维护人类的利益。”

哈姆林在很长一段时间里没有说话，埃尔文坦然迎向了她老鹰一般的审视。

“史密斯，”她终于缓缓地开口，“如果真的有人有能力做到这一切，我相信那个人是你。你已经说得够多了，现在听我的一句。看，你够冷酷无情，够奋发图强，够雄心壮志，够足智多谋，但是不要隐藏你更好的一面。”她朝埃尔文抬了抬下巴，“将你良好的品格光明正大地佩戴在你的衣领上。到时候，他们会畏惧你。”

埃尔文的微笑透着凉意，“难道我想要成为人人畏惧之物吗？”

“除非你比巨人还让他们害怕，他们是不会听你的。”

“啊，”埃尔文叹了口气，“好吧，从长远来看那不难。他们中大多数人充其量只见过遥远地平线上巨人的轮廓——事实上，我也是。”他补充道。

哈姆林嗤笑了一声，“这就是为什么你是一个很好的谋略家，和一个很混蛋的男人。那个男孩叫什么名字？”

“简单来说，他叫利威尔。”

“他现在还在院子里面吊着吗？”

“我觉得元帅想在他生命的最后时光里好好地跟他上上一课。”

她的眼睛夸张地转动，“上什么课？”

埃尔文含糊道，“我也说不清，长官。”

“好吧，你看这样，”她的手指敲打着桌面，用眼神示意埃尔文还拿着的文件，“你把这些完成，分好类。而我，则去黑镰刀酒馆，看看我们亲爱的元帅喝的酒够不够多，如果不够多，我就再给他买两瓶，直到他喝到完全消气为止。在你完成这些工作后，你就去庭院把你的那个小老鼠从刑架上取下来——前提是他还活着。你可以把他带到这里来，但是如果他要大吵大闹，埃尔文，你要对我办公室的整洁全权负责。我的意思你明白了吗？”

“明白了，长官。”

她朝他皱眉，“我想你应该行一个正规的军礼，给我站起来！”

埃尔文利索地起身，脸色一下子敛了起来。他甚至成功地在一瞬间收起了他嘴角胜利的微笑。

哈姆林哼了一声站起身来，然后取下她挂在衣架上的外套，向门外走去，“很好，现在开始工作吧。你最好快一点，我听说像那样吊久了可是会死人的。”

“他不会，”埃尔文说，“凭我对他的印象，他可不是会轻易死掉的类型。”这一次他露出了一个实打实的笑容，使得她不满地咕哝了一声，在经过埃尔文的时候伸手在埃尔文的脑后拍了一把。

“要知道，如果你把事情搞砸了，史密斯－如果这件事的任何一个环节出了差错，我只会掉转过来放你的冷枪，你明白吗。”

“哦，好的，”埃尔文说，而她则回以大力的摔门声。

埃尔文完成工作并没有花很多时间，他知道他不会。之后他花了几分钟盯着“已读”的小箱子发神。他自己的制服外套还是带着讨厌的湿意，但埃尔文知道他一会儿又会被雨水泡湿，所以他还是披上了它。他打了个冷颤，然后向庭院走去。

庭院里现在并没有什么人，即使是站岗的士兵都不在他们的岗位。这样擅离职守的场景在埃尔文看来稀松平常，尤其是在这样阴冷潮湿的晚上。在二楼的某个房间里亮着灯，埃尔文猜想那一定是个生了火的大房间，有很多为了感谢宪兵团为维护社会秩序做出的贡献而送来的葡萄酒。

利威尔还在他原来的地方，头垂在胸前，膝盖无力地弯曲，在埃尔文接近他的时候一动不动。埃尔文停了一下，然后伸出手贴上了利威尔的喉咙。这个男孩皮肤冰凉，但脉搏还在稳定地跳动，血液流动的速度固执地不愿意减缓分毫。

“你不会死，”埃尔文低声说，似笑非笑，“固执的小家伙，不是吗？”

他抬眼看向刑架，一只手扶住利威尔的肩，另一只手伸出去拔柱子顶部用来固定闩的钉子。随着一阵叮当声，锁链解开了，利威尔向前倾去，他被迫拉伸了一整天的双臂终于落了下来。埃尔文轻而易举地接住了他，他轻若无物，就是有的那一点重量，还有一部分来源于他身上汲湿的水。

埃尔文并不是个瘦弱的人，需要的话他可以举起比利威尔重上很多的东西。但是，在他的印象里，他还从没有与这么瘦小的人打过交道。

他审视了一下利威尔戴着的手铐，最后决定暂时让它们留在那儿，然后他抱起利威尔，用肩膀支撑着他的重量，一只手环过他的背，另一只手放在他的膝盖下。雨势减小了，而且在他缓步走出庭院的时候，终于停了。

一些零散的巡逻的士兵在走廊里游走，他们投向埃尔文的目光充满诧异和怀疑。埃尔文保持着平静，自信而严肃的表情，在心底祈祷哈姆林分队长像她所说的那样靠谱，不然，事情会超出控制，尤其如果心怀愤恨的利威尔在此刻醒来的话。

世界上没有什么事儿是一点儿险都不用冒的，他提醒着自己，用靴尖抵开了哈姆林办公室的门。每做到什么事，一定就舍弃了什么东西，所有的谋略家都在内心掂量着别人的重量，也掂量着自己的重量。

埃尔文将利威尔放在了沙发上，让被单和柔软的毛毯吸去他身上的水。然后埃尔文再次扒下了自己湿透的外套。在他取下哈姆林准备的毛巾的时候，不小心让毛巾在钩子上刮破了，而在他企图弄干自己时，今天下午被打断的，关于热水澡的想法又浮现在了他的脑海里，但他依然强迫自己将它抛到脑后。之后会有时间的，很多事情都可以之后再做。

“你这个骗子。”

埃尔文被突然响起的声音惊到了，抬起头来时利威尔已经滚到了沙发的角落，他被拘束的双手环抱在腿上，膝盖卷起，这样他整个人占的空间就压缩到了最小。他微微抬头，用那双疲惫，深眼皮的眼睛看着埃尔文，烛火使得他瞳孔中的灰色变得迷离。他看上去就是一只小小的捕食类动物，打量着埃尔文，就像是打量着一个食物或者某种威胁，“你这个骗子。”他重复道，声音里带着完美的淡漠。

埃尔文很快拾回了镇定。“我吗？”他说，语调轻快，“我骗你什么了？”

“关上的门，便宜的床，我们两个，独处，”利威尔翻了个白眼，耐心得好像他在和某个格外迟钝的人说话，“这档子事儿没什么，早晚而已——前提是你真的晓得该怎么搞的话。”

“什么搞－哦，我明白了，”埃尔文露出一抹微笑，“我再说一次，我不会对你做什么。”他将毛巾里多余的水拧到盆子里。

“你确定？我倒是听说你们宪兵团那方面普遍不太行。你们也就只会操操那些上流社会的——你在干什么？”

埃尔文将毛巾敷到里利威尔的脸上，在他脸颊的两侧都揩了一下，然后开始用力的擦洗，“你湿透了，”他说，“我在帮你。”

他以为他会引起利威尔的怒火，或者打破他那奇异的淡漠，但是他只收获了沉默，和在他再次举起毛巾时，利威尔落在他身上的审视的目光。利威尔的黑发现在被弄得很乱，却暗藏某种魅力。他的脸颊也恢复了一些血色。

“混账，”利威尔说，淡漠的语调没有任何变化，似乎只是在谈论天气，“我要撕破你的喉咙。”

这是埃尔文收到的第一个也是最后一个警告，利威尔一眨眼就到了他的面前，在埃尔文反应过来之前，利威尔的脚踹上了他的喉结，将他整个人抵在了桌子边，然后他跳到了他的身上，一把抓住了埃尔文的头发。桌子的棱角陷进了埃尔文的背部，利威尔看上去很轻的身体此时重似千钧，埃尔文的胸口被压得死死的，使他难以呼吸。利威尔现在看上去与瘦小两个字毫不沾边了，男孩从头到脚肌肉都绷紧了，凌驾在他之上的姿势就像是猛禽压着山鹑。

埃尔文抬头看着他。

“你觉得这很容易是吗？”利威尔说，“真懈怠啊，至少那两个人是在试图抓到我的时候死掉的，而不是在期待着我乖乖投降的时候死掉的。”他抓住埃尔文头发的手指猛地攥紧，而埃尔文——尽管他羞于承认——不受控制地发出了一声痛呼。

“懈怠啊，懈怠。”

“我只是…想对你好一点，”埃尔文自己都为自己语气中的平静感到吃惊，“你看上去……很冷。”

“弱小，”利威尔打断他，粗暴地摇晃埃尔文的头，“这才是你想说的词。”

“好吧，是的。”

“你那些收买人心的小手段真的可以起作用吗？”男孩盯着他，鞋跟踩着埃尔文的胸腔，埃尔文只能用力地喘气，试图得到足够的空气。

“可以的，”埃尔文说，声音嘶哑，态度诚恳，“Élie，可以的。”

愤怒一下子涌现到了利威尔的眼中，他嘴唇紧抿，“我他妈的告诉过你别那样叫我！”

“你不喜欢吗？”埃尔文试图扯出一个微笑，同时尽量伸长手臂去抓取离他最近的可以用作武器的东西——不然这一场景恐怕就是一个极为难看的死亡的开端了，“我觉得它动听得要命。”

“你还没那个资格！”男孩的声音现在绷紧了，接着埃尔文察觉到胸口要命的压力松了一瞬——利威尔强有力的腿颤了一下。他的肌肉在经历了一天的折磨后，已经不能支持他进行高强度的战斗了。

“你已经说过了，”埃尔文的语气像是在哄劝一个小孩子，“那么请问有什么申请流程吗？需要我提交什么样的纸质资料吗？”

“你真的想死的那么难看吗，帅小伙？”利威尔咆哮道。这是从见面以来，埃尔文第一次听见他提高音量，尽管他处于疼痛之中，他依然感觉到了一股情绪涌上心头，似乎是喜欢，似乎是欣赏。这个野性的，只有他一半块头的，甚至还未被完全解绑的黑发生物，单凭着那不屈不挠的意志力就足以让埃尔文沉迷了。

想象一下，他对自己说，想象一下这个男孩经过训练和武装可以做到的事，想象一下有他在你可以做到的事。

“你呢？”

利威尔僵住了，露出了一瞬间的动摇。

“你想死得那么难看吗，利威尔？”

“那无所谓，”男孩说，但是埃尔文可以听出他声音里的犹豫，“那无－”

埃尔文动了，他挺身而起，使出全力挥动手臂打到了利威尔的肚子上，使得利威尔发出一声惊呼，重重地撞在了墙上。他的手没能及时扶稳他自己，面朝下地摔在了地上。一眨眼，埃尔文就将他压在了地面了。不顾利威尔扭动着的挣扎，动物般的咆哮，埃尔文用手掌握住利威尔的脖子，然后，收紧。

利威尔僵住了，什么声音也发不出来。

“我不想你死，”埃尔文轻声说，俯下身去，让他的头离利威尔的耳朵足够近，近到他的呼吸可以贴上利威尔敏感的皮肤。他能感受到利威尔的颤栗，感受到利威尔脖子上跳动的脉搏——利威尔的性命又一次落到了埃尔文的手里。“我不想你死，Élie。我想你活着。”

利威尔再次在他身下挣扎了一下，埃尔文能察觉到利威尔吃力地抬起头，试图去看埃尔文的眼睛。他的嘴唇微张，但是没有发出声音。

“我想要你活着，因为你很了不起，”埃尔文低声道，他的嘴唇擦过利威尔的耳廓，一种骇人的感觉带着空白和高热袭上埃尔文的神经，让埃尔文产生一种怪异的分裂感。他好像变成了两个人，其中一个人支在利威尔身上，空出来的手肆意地摩挲着利威尔光／裸的背；而另一个却悬在空中，用只有他才能听见的声音质问，你在干什么？埃尔文，你在干什么？这声音越来越大，以至于埃尔文突然抬起身子，完全放开利威尔，重新站了起来。利威尔背部的温度还残留在他的皮肤上，寒冷的湿意渐渐将两人笼罩。利威尔还呆在地上，半跪半坐，微微仰着头，似乎在等待着一个判决，一个埃尔文说了一半却还没来得及说完的判决。他的目光怪异，炙热，让埃尔文觉得很不舒服。他不禁撇开了头。

“起来。”他粗暴地说，“坐到沙发上，不要动。”

他听见利威尔的低哼，然后是男孩起身时窸窸窣窣的响动。当他再次看过去时，利威尔已经规矩地坐在了依然带有湿意的被褥上。他双腿交叠，带着镣铐的双手摊在大腿上，头微抬，目光依然停在埃尔文身上，专注而富有侵略性。他一动不动，甚至没有因为寒冷而颤栗。他的冷静展露出一种野兽特有的优雅，让埃尔文下意识觉得，尽管利威尔展现出了暂时的顺从，在这场较量中，是他落了下风。

埃尔文向后退了几步，转过哈姆林分队长办公桌前的椅子，重重坐了上去。老旧的木头椅子发出的嘎吱声在这样安静的房子里显得太大了。

当他再次对上利威尔的视线，他看见那个男孩露出了一个近乎于微笑的表情。


	3. 狂妄之徒chp3

“看起来不怎么厉害。”

哈姆林打量着利威尔，后者正缩在他自己的位置，头垂在胸口。他熟睡着，黑色的头发在白色床单的衬托下无比刺眼。

“相信我，”埃尔文疲惫地说，“不要低估他。”他的胸口和喉咙还在因为遭受的暴力隐隐作痛，更别提他向来以自我为中心的骄傲了。他还没来得及向哈姆林详细解释发生了什么，但她好像已经猜得差不多了。

像埃尔文命令的那样，利威尔还保持着坐姿。那之后他们一直保持着沉默。然后慢慢地，利威尔身体渐渐倾斜，最后蜷成了一个球，一动也不动了。埃尔文怀疑他又昏过去了，他犹豫了一会儿，上前轻轻碰了碰利威尔，才发现他已经没有意识了，而且还发着低烧。后者使得他往利威尔身上搭了条毯子。他怀疑－－准确的说，他希望，希望利威尔可以多睡一会儿，让他有足够的时间去思考。

哈姆林在一个小时后回来了，一手拿了瓶没开的白兰地，一手拿了个大皮包，包里装满了毛巾，干净的衣服，绷带和一些其他的东西，然后她到自己的橱柜里拿了两个玻璃杯。埃尔文手肘支在腿上，打量着那瓶白兰地。事不过三，他已经放弃打理自己的头发了。

“看起来像一个迷路的小猫，”哈姆林靠在她的办公桌上摇晃着酒液，“你觉得他多大？”

“天知道，”埃尔文摇头，“我猜的话，大概在十五岁到二十岁之间。”

“嗯。”

“我想他是孤儿，从没人来找过他，”埃尔文抓了抓头发，抬头看她，“这是否意味着元帅更有可能同意让我来监护他？”

“毫不。”哈姆林说，“这个男孩对公众社会的藐视态度让他非常愤怒，感觉与其等到明天的处刑，他宁愿召集一帮暴徒掐死他，就现在。”

埃尔文打了一个冷颤，“什么？他还会被处死吗？”

哈姆林小啜了一口，然后把酒杯放到了一边。“暂时不会，”她说，“我说服了他将处刑推迟了一个星期。”

“一个星期？”埃尔文没能克制住声音里的惊怒，“我们只有一个星期？然后呢？”

“我不喜欢你的语气，史密斯。”哈姆林平静地说，“和你的不知感激。你知道你交给了我多么荒谬的一个差事吗？”

“长官，”埃尔文降低了音调，试图压下内心的急迫，“我很抱歉，长官。”

“很好。”哈姆林用一只手轻轻敲击桌面，“现在让我告诉你，你到底要做什么。你有一个星期的时间去训练他，教他任何你觉得必要的东西——一些好的东西，我希望。一个星期后，你需要向司令官们展示你的成果。他必须非凡的优秀，绝对的规矩，完美的服从，就像你训过的最好的马一样。如果他没能达到以上任何一条要求—－ ”

“他会死。”

“绝对。”她看着他，“而且在你的手里，埃尔文。安博瑞对此的态度非常强硬。如果你没能训练好他，你必须亲手割开他的喉咙，就在当场。”

埃尔文将杯中的酒一饮而尽。利威尔还在熟睡，黑色的眉毛微微蹙起。现在，埃尔文已经不会因为他的瘦小，或者他乱糟糟的外表而低估他，可怜他了，但看着利威尔，他感到了些许悲伤。

在那些人的掌控下，利威尔令人惊叹的才华和求生欲都算不了什么。

埃尔文觉悟到，他必须为他做出的选择担负起责任。

“他不是一匹马。”埃尔文轻声说。

“他不是，”哈姆林依然看着他，“但他们要求你像训练马一样训练他。”

这便是了。埃尔文看向利威尔，利威尔的睫毛和他的头发一样黝黑，使得他睡着的脸看上去比平时柔和了很多。他不漂亮－－至少不是上流社会年轻女子受到画家追捧的那种漂亮，也不是那种可以被形容，或者被估价的漂亮。他本身有着某种特质，使他散发着藏不住的力量和存在感，使得他给人的感觉比他本身更加高大。那种特质是疼痛的。

在他的父亲还对他有着特别的耐心和迁就的日子里，埃尔文在他父亲的朋友的私有土地上打过几次猎。动物在它们的栖息地里宁静和平地生活着，直到命运将它们送到最终的死亡面前。鹿，狐狸，狼还有其他生物，都一样地被追赶，被尾随，被扑倒，被拖曳，而他坐在椅子上的父亲和朋友们发出咯咯的笑声，开怀痛饮，说要将这一个做成墙面的装饰。

他曾和贝尔特里埃侯爵一起去打猎。侯爵是著名的艺术赞助人，有着良好的公众声誉，每年冬季都在他的领地里举办猎狼活动。狼是一种壮美的生物，它们毛皮光滑，迅捷聪慧，他们辛苦追了很长的一段路才有开枪的机会。那只狼先是奔逃，然后受伤，然后跌倒，最后侯爵终于可以踩上它灰色的身体，狂笑道，“你还是逃不出我的掌心！”然后将来福枪抵上它的头，好像他一个只会骑马的老头子能像狼一样优雅至极地跳跃和奔跑似的。埃尔文还记得他在那一刻感受到的强烈的反胃感，感受到的酸楚的绝望感和责任感。

他移开视线，不忍心看狼死去的样子。无论如何，他告诉自己，你也是捕猎的一方，你也是拿枪的一方，你不是这种野兽的朋友，无论它有多美。

“是的，”他能感觉到哈姆林还在看着他，“我必须这么做，不是吗？”

哈姆林的微笑透着凉意。“从某种程度上来说，”她说，“你要对他负责了，从现在开始，到他死。”

你还没那个资格。

埃尔文站了起来。“谢谢你，分队长。”他说，“我想你可以回家了。”他抬头示意沙发上那蜷起来的东西，“我会带他回去，请不用担心。”

“把这些东西也带上。”哈姆林用靴侧踢了踢大皮包，“我找了点衣服，但不知道合不合他的身。这还有一件给女人的小号训练服，希望会合适些。你觉得你那小地方容的下他吗？

“我没有选择，不是吗？”埃尔文苦笑着说，“我想他也没有。”

 

***

谢天谢地，利威尔在埃尔文回到出租屋的路上一直保持着熟睡。在埃尔文看来，路上的利威尔堪称乖巧。在他走过沾满泥污的鹅卵石小路时，利威尔的头就枕在他的肩上，呼吸轻轻地拂在他的脖子上。乖巧——如果他忘记了这个男孩袭击他的动作是多么的迅捷的话。埃尔文很庆幸现在已经是深夜了，所以不会有行人看到他们，然后猜测埃贡·史密斯的小儿子为什么要半夜带另一个男人回家。

通常来说，没有勋位的年轻士兵都住在兵营里，但埃尔文在社会上和学术界的特殊地位使得他的上司满足了他单独住房的愿望。他最后租下了一个三层楼高的房子的顶楼，一楼是一个价格亲民的餐馆，二楼是一个鞋店。这栋房子紧挨着希娜墙，他可以从他屋子西边的窗户看到这个大家伙。

确切来说，埃尔文的屋子只是一个阁楼，有一个起居室和两个房间。起居室被埃尔文同时用作客厅和书房，他的书一排排码放在墙上，书对面就是做饭的小灶。房间的一侧有一扇巨大的窗子，另一侧有两个小的。第二大的房间是他的卧室，第三大的那个被埃尔文用作储物室，虽然埃尔文并没有什么需要储存的东西。现在那里只堆着冬天的被子和棉花填充的床垫。这个棉花床垫埃尔文在买了弹簧床垫之后就没有用了，现在看来，埃尔文没有把它丢掉实在是太幸运了。

在埃尔文把利威尔放在床垫上的时候，他不由自主地放轻了动作。这一天发生了太多事情。他非常清楚，如果可以逃跑，利威尔一定很乐意割了他的喉咙，这一点利威尔已经表示地很明确了。也许对卷入这件事的所有人来说，埃尔文就这样不锁窗不锁门，让利威尔逃掉也许更好。利威尔会活得更久，无论怎样的活着。

他必须非凡的优秀，绝对的规矩，完美的服从。

你还没有那个资格。

他脸上那种期待的，甚至耐心的神情，好像在等着看埃尔文会做什么。

你还没有那个资格。

埃尔文将手放到利威尔的额头上，那里的高热让他皱起了眉头。利威尔再次睁开了眼睛，好像他一直在等待着这触碰。

“下面该是什么了？”他说。

尽管埃尔文觉得不应该，但他没有收回自己的手，任由利威尔皮肤的触感透过掌心传过来。利威尔眯起了眼，但没有动，好像让一个刚刚认识的人抚弄自己的脸是很正常的事情似的。

“下面你应该休息。”埃尔文说。

“我不怎么睡觉。”利威尔的声音平淡无波。

“你现在得睡了，你发烧了。”

“也许到吊死的时候我就该烧出幻觉了。”

“你不会被吊死了。”

利威尔的眉毛微微上挑。“不会？”他低声道，“那我会怎么样？”

埃尔文犹豫了一下。“训练，”他最后说，为这个词的发音和它背后的真相而感到不自在，“学着去像一个士兵一样战斗。”

“士兵不会战斗，”他说，陈述着一个事实。他微微偏头，柔软潮湿的头发从埃尔文的手指上划过，“规则太多了，他们有太多要考虑的事情。”他的视线又懒懒地移回埃尔文身上，“所以？”

埃尔文眨了下眼，“所以什么？”

“位高权重的混蛋，你不知道向人介绍自己是基本的礼貌吗——虽然你说了我大概也记不住——社会底层的苦工都会主动告诉你他们的名字，然后你再反过来向他们介绍自己，不都是这样吗？”

埃尔文坐回去，收回了手。“我叫埃尔文·史密斯，”他说，“我是一个中尉，而且我不是位高权重的混蛋。”

“哦，抱歉，”利威尔没有笑，“我想在我和同伴在巷子里翻垃圾桶找吃的的时候看漏你了？”

“我是说—按照他们的标准，我不是。”

“他们的标准真公允。”

“不，不是的－我的妈妈是王宫里的女仆。”埃尔文移开了目光，他讨厌自己谈论出身时不自觉的反胃，“我母亲的工作让我有很多见识上流社会的机会，却并不真正成为其中的一部分。”

“胡说，”利威尔说，微微仰头，“埃尔文·史密斯中尉，你对世界的想法很片面，你知道吗？”

“但是，”埃尔文说，他讨厌自己突然抬高的声调，“但是，Élie－利威尔，正是我片面的想法救了你的命——”

“我没有求你救我。”

“－也正是我片面的想法决定让你成为一个伟大的士兵—”

“我没有想成为。”

“－也正是我片面的想法让你在我说话的时候闭上你的嘴！”埃尔文大声道，怒火冲溃了他的理智，“而你会对此，对你生命中最后的机会心存感激！”利威尔又想接话，他脸上淡漠的神情让埃尔文怒火中烧。他猛地抓住了利威尔的手腕，重重将利威尔压在了床垫上，居高临下地看着他。

“你会闭上你的嘴。”他呵斥道，“你今晚会睡觉，好好地恢复。当你明天醒来的时候，如果我还没有醒，你就安安静静地坐在这里，一寸也不挪。你明白了吗？”

利威尔凝视着他。埃尔文的影子投在他的脸上，他嘴唇不自觉地微张，眉毛若有所思的抬了抬。他没有回答，埃尔文猛地摇晃他。

“你明白了吗，利威尔？”

“好的，”他的声音比平时更加沙哑，他的视线像是被吸引了一样停在埃尔文的嘴唇上，“我明白了。”

“很好。”埃尔文才意识到自己抓利威尔手腕抓得多么用力，以至于利威尔的手腕似乎发出了响声，但利威尔连挣扎都没有。相反，利威尔闭着眼睛，垂着头，慢慢曲起了一条腿。直到他的大腿内侧贴到了埃尔文的臀部，埃尔文才意识到他们的姿势是多么的尴尬。他放开了利威尔，然后用他能现在做出的最冷静，最优雅的姿态背过了身去，手掌贴上自己涨红的脸。

“很好，”他重复道，向门口走去，将门猛地在身后合上。上锁的声音像是一声枪鸣，埃尔文发现自己步履不稳，伸出两只手撑上了客厅中心的沙发的扶手。

他向沙发靠去，为了平复情绪而做着深呼吸，似乎已经不知冷静为何物了。


	4. 狂妄之徒chp4

是教堂的钟声唤醒了熟睡中的埃尔文。在刚醒来时，他不知道自己身在何处，为何在此。房间还很黑，一点光亮从西边的窗户透进来。高耸的希腊墙在它周围的建筑物上投下巨大的阴影。埃尔文的脖子酸痛，而且在制服底下出了很多汗。

“哦，”他咕哝着，然后坐了起来。他还穿着他半干了的，却依然黏在他身上的制服。坐直了后，他意识到他现在在起居室的沙发上，双脚不舒服地蜷着。不过好在他还是脱了鞋的。

墙上的木钟告诉他现在才刚过了六点，这意味着他只睡了不到四个小时。很明显，他还没有睡够，他的眼睛像是陷在了颅骨里一样酸痛，脸上的皮肤微烫而干燥。

他还记得他是怎么带着幼稚的挫败感倒在这里的。无可置疑，利威尔对他的评价触怒了他。他当然很幸运——他没有真的为食物，住处，或者他人的爱而苦恼过，没有。无论他的父亲对他是如何不闻不问的，是怎样百般挑剔的，他薪水微薄的母亲都从未亏待过他，尤其在爱上。伊索尔特·加伦德一生的大多数时间都在皇宫里担任侍女，时常受到女王的青睐，在埃尔文十岁前也是这样。埃尔文从不觉得自己的出身有什么问题－或者自己有什么特别的出身－直到后来他被一个家教推荐去当训练兵，他被询问到了更详细的家庭情况，埃贡才以小埃尔文监护人的身份突然站了出来。伊索尔特是唯一一个没有为埃贡的出现感到吃惊的人，她好像从一开始就知道埃贡会怎么做。这是她一贯的智慧。

埃尔文的父亲对他说的第一句话是，“你很像你母亲，不是吗？”

埃尔文知道自己很像她。他沉着，自信，尤其擅于控制别人来达到自己的目的，无论是为了自己的利益，还是为了他在乎的群体的利益。他不知道他的母亲做了什么，才逼迫埃贡认了他这个私生子，但一定是很艰难的事。但埃尔文也知道，这是像利威尔一样的人一生都不可能有的机遇，不管这种机遇多么伤人。

他用手梳理了一下自己的头发，看向紧闭的房门。昨晚没有什么动静吵醒他。他想，如果利威尔要打破窗户逃跑的话，一定会发出声音的。也许利威尔还在睡觉，也许他醒过来了，然后像埃尔文命令的那样安静地坐在那里。他会吗？

埃尔文决定暂时将这些焦虑抛到脑后。公共澡堂在街的另一头，埃尔文想，如果利威尔在他去澡堂洗头的时间里逃跑了，他就将这一切当成上天的一个玩笑吧。他拿起了换洗的衣服，干净的吊裤带，皮带，然后走下楼，走进了早晨的寒风里。

澡堂里的热水气让他清醒了很多。他用力地擦了自己的头发两次，然后用帕子清理自己的手臂和后背，直到他没有血色的皮肤被搓红。最后整个人埋到了水里。在他揩水的时候，他从镜子里看到了利威尔在他喉咙和胸口上留下的淤伤，他有些懊恼地意识到，这些伤痕恐怕还只是一个开始呢。

在埃尔文往回走的时候，隔壁的面包店正在把今天的第一轮面包条送入烤箱。在希娜墙巨大的阴影下，面包和糕点依然散发着浓郁诱人的香气。这一次，埃尔文允许自己被诱惑，抱着一个装着面包，黄油的篮子回到了公寓，还在路上的一个乳品店里买了一片起司。

他回来的时候，公寓依然很安静，他将篮子小心地放到了炉灶边的小木桌上，然后站直身子，去听墙那边的动静。在他发现那边真的一点声音也没有的时候，埃尔文终于感到了气馁。他也许真的不应该试图相信一个连续作案的杀人犯，相比与乖乖呆在那儿，更可能的是－埃尔文阴沉地想着，穿过起居室来到门前－更可能的是，利威尔早已从窗户逃走了。

在我离开的候我应该抬头看一看，埃尔文想，也许我就会看到他像一个小黑点一样挂在墙上。

他被想象中的画面逗笑了。在他打开锁，推开储物室的门的时候，那抹微笑还残留在他的脸上。

利威尔盘腿坐在床垫的边缘，背打得笔直，手搭在腿上。他看上去乱糟糟的，但是依然机敏，在埃尔文进门的时候颇有兴致地看了他一眼。虽然利威尔还呆在屋子里，他的神情却像是被解放了似的。埃尔文低头看去。

利威尔戴过的手铐搁在他的大腿边，已经被掰成了两半。

“你要喂我吃东西吗？”利威尔说，“或者我可以站起来了？”他丝毫没有生气的样子，似乎他一丝不苟地执行了几小时前埃尔文在盛怒中发出的指令只不过是一个巧合。他像猫一样期待地眨了几下眼睛，埃尔文必须尽力克制住他警惕地向后撤步的欲望。

“是的。”这是埃尔文唯一能说的了。

利威尔轻快地点头，然后毫不费力地站了起来，好像他们是相识多年的老朋友，在一次聚餐中偶遇。埃尔文僵着身子给他让了路，利威尔走向客厅地神态好像他才是这里的主人。

“我以为你会住在更好的地方。”他说。埃尔文合上了门，眨了下眼睛。

“哦，”他说，“一个士兵的收入并不会很高。”

“显而易见。”利威尔瞥了他一眼，然后径直走向了食物。

“你－现在觉得怎么样？”过了一会儿，埃尔文开口道。利威尔没有看他。他坐在桌子上——那点空间他盘起腿来刚好能坐下。如果埃尔文没有被利威尔是怎么掰开手铐的疑问挤满了大脑，他大概会觉得利威尔这样的坐姿很迷人。利威尔纤细的手腕上有着丑陋的淤痕，有几处还被磨破了皮。在利威尔从篮子里拿出半条面包然后干脆利落地下口的过程中，埃尔文的目光一直停留在他手腕的伤口上。

“挺好的，”利威尔淡淡地说，咀嚼着，“我通常都不会病很久。”吞咽着，“你看上去干净多了。”

“街道那头有一个公共浴室。我昨天一直没能洗澡，我想我最好还是不要太招人厌了。”

利威尔哼了一声——这似乎就是他笑的方式。“你昨天臭得像粪便。”他又干脆地在他征用的面包上咬了一口。

埃尔文耸了耸肩，已经放弃争辩了，“你为什么没有走？”

利威尔僵住了。

“我想那并不难，”埃尔文继续说着，走到了桌子边，利威尔看着他，浅色的眼睛甩出锋利的眼刀，“昨天窗子没有锁。”

男孩没有回答，他凝视了埃尔文片刻，然后移开视线，又咬了一口面包。

“利威尔，”埃尔文低声说，“为什么？”他需要知道，他突然非常，非常，非常迫切地需要知道。

“我想，”利威尔喉头发紧，“我要给你一个机会，看看你是不是有你说的那样厉害，或者，你只是一堆狗屎。”当他再次抬头看向埃尔文的时候，他似乎又有些生气了，好像埃尔文又无意识地做错了什么，“从你目前的表现来看，你身上狗屎的味道浓得再洗一百次澡也洗不掉。”

“我不是，”埃尔文开口，但利威尔突然扑向了他，打断了他的话。在他跃下的时候他碰倒了一个椅子，于是在利威尔的膝盖猛地捣进埃尔文的胃时，椅子就咔哒着重重落在埃尔文身旁。利威尔的手环住埃尔文的喉咙，手掌狠狠地压着埃尔文的气管。

“别再这样做了。”利威尔说。他的声音非常平静，但他眼睛里闪烁着恼火的火苗。“别再装模作样了。如果你还要那样，我现在就离开，我现在就把你开膛破肚，让你在哀鸣中觉悟到失血是多么不体面的死法。你想要训练士兵？你从来没有见过巨人吧，哈？你不能就这样－”

他愤怒的叫嚷在埃尔文的膝盖击上他的背的时候变成了一声受惊的呼喊，然后埃尔文抓住了他的另一只手，将他翻了过来。埃尔文动手的速度快得他自己都难以置信，揪住了利威尔的头发就往自己的方向拉，直到利威尔的双肩都陷进他的胸膛，让他可以用另一只手将男孩整个圈在自己怀里。

“你见过吗？”他低吼道，身子前倾，将男孩的头向后掰到了一个残忍的角度，“你见过巨人吗？”

“每个人对我来说都是巨人。”利威尔迎着埃尔文的重压用力伸长自己的脖子，从眼角看着埃尔文。他在笑，笑容十分恶劣，“尤其是你，混账。”

他用肘弯击打埃尔文的肋骨，埃尔文发出一声痛呼，放开了利威尔，随即他迅速拉开了距离，防止利威尔乘胜追击。但利威尔没有，他站起来，轻巧地跳上了桌子，像之前一样舒服地盘坐其上。而埃尔文则坐在地上，胸口传来阵阵疼痛。

“别再那样做了，”利威尔说，看上去很健谈的样子。然后他转过身在篮子里面自顾自地翻找起司。

“别再——哪样做？”埃尔文反问道，迈上前。他受够了利威尔这种说一半留一半的说话方式，好像他漏掉了一段对话似的，“我哪点做错了？”

令人发指的，利威尔只耸了耸肩，“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”

“我不知道是什么，但就是不对。”

埃尔文脑子像是一下子蒙上了一层雾。他鬼使神差地再次伸出手揪住了利威尔的头发，不由分说地将他拉向自己。他强迫利威尔的头向上扬起，然后俯下身去咬住了利威尔的下唇。他的动作毫无玩笑意味，在男孩能够发出惊呼之前就逮住了他舌尖的气息。他吻着利威尔，而且可以感受到利威尔身体向上绷起，揪住了自己刚熨过的衣服。他似乎能听到利威尔心底的怪兽发出了隆隆作响的咆哮，或许这样的怪兽才是他真实的面目。然后他向前压去，直到利威尔的背贴在了桌面上，篮子被推到了一边。男孩一只手依然紧紧攥着埃尔文的衣服，另一只手无意识地搁在埃尔文的背后。这个姿势一定很疼，但在埃尔文抬起头喘气的时候，利威尔的脸上只有一种似梦似幻的疑惑，好像埃尔文刚刚用一种他不理解的语言对他说了什么似的。他在发抖——事实上他们两个都在发抖，他再次放开了利威尔。

利威尔依然仰躺在桌面上，脸颊微红，眼底蒙着一层雾气。

“你应该给出比‘我不知道’更好的回答。”埃尔文说，自己都惊讶于自己声音里的冷静，“在以后。”

“哦，”利威尔转过头来看埃尔文，“我会尽力，埃尔文。”

“从桌子上下来，”另一种不适感又涌上埃尔文的心头，“坐到沙发上。”

利威尔坐了起来，然后像猫一样落在了地上。他走到沙发边，然后近乎规矩地坐下了，用一种带着疑问的目光看向埃尔文。

“我之前说的话都是认真的。”埃尔文说，“我不想你死。”他深吸了一口气，试图拨开脑中的迷雾找到自己想要表达的意思。“如果你不配合，他们会要求我亲手杀了你。”

第一次，利威尔没有马上回嘴。他微微抬着头，认真地听着。

“我不想这么做。”埃尔文低头看着地板，胃部隐隐作痛，“我不想－这和你没有关系－和这一切都没有。这不公平。”

“不公平？”利威尔轻声重复道。

“有些人一时的兴致就可以决定你的命运这种事。”

利威尔沉默了片刻。

“那你到底站在谁的一边？”他最后说，眼神又凝了起来，眼里是那种属于捕食者的好奇。但埃尔文在这眼神里感受到了一种别的东西，一种奇异的温柔。他扯开一个微笑。“我不知道，”他说，“我想这个问题还需要更多的探索。我曾以为我知道，现在我却不确定我是否像我以为的那样了解一切了。”

他期待利威尔能给出某种赞同，但男孩只耸了耸肩，轻轻靠在沙发的木质扶手上。“到这来。”他说。

埃尔文迟疑了一下，然后向他走去。利威尔跪直了身子，然后站在了沙发上，这使得他比埃尔文稍微高出了一点。埃尔文觉得这样格外的令人着迷。

埃尔文面带微笑，利威尔却突然挑起了眉毛，探向了埃尔文的喉咙。他伸手的速度不像之前那样快得惊人了，在利威尔能触碰到自己之前，埃尔文就抓住他的手腕拉到了一边。现在他和男孩离得足够近了，近到他可以看清男孩的眼神是怎样的柔软了下来，皱起的眉毛又是怎样舒展的了。那种奇异而微弱的疑惑又浮现在了他的脸上，那看起来十分，十分像是希望。

“这样好多了。”利威尔自言自语道，然后拉开了他们之间的距离。


	5. 狂妄之徒chp5

“我觉得你现在的处境比你想象的还要危险，史密斯。你知道的，安博瑞气得要命。”拉德梅克栖在障碍训练场边缘的一个横梁上，他的立体移动装置整齐地放在横梁之下，另一套立体移动装置紧挨其旁。埃尔文疲惫地斜了他一眼，与利威尔到达训练场后，埃尔文终于感觉到睡眠的缺乏对他精神的影响了。

“我知道他会这样。”埃尔文说，尽管事实上他也没有考虑得很远。在他和利威尔来到兵营后，很多士兵都用奇怪的目光打量着他们。这让他颇有些烦躁，毕竟他刚刚经历了一个混乱的早晨。

他在来的路上一直思考着他们早晨的“接触”——你的用词是多么含蓄啊，埃尔文，他对自己说——并且不断提醒着自己还有更十万火急的事情要做。他当时没有被什么难以遏制的情欲所驱使，他非常相信这一点，事实上无论是在亲吻中还是亲吻后，他的脑中都一片空白，似乎有谁用一块薄纱将他们外的整个世界都捂住了似的。

他也没有特别得注意利威尔，在那时候，男孩好像成为了世界的某块背景布。直到他换衣服，洗脸，吃饭，他才又感觉到了利威尔的存在，但是，也是模糊的。利威尔也没再做什么去吸引埃尔文的注意，一路上他都自觉地跟在埃尔文的身后，脑袋警惕地抬起。其实埃尔文明白，导致自己脾气爆发的罪魁祸首并不是利威尔的所作所为。

再加上那被掰断的手铐，整件事都有了迷幻色彩。他要假装这一切都发生在梦里一定很容易，埃尔文想，毕竟吻一个男人已经足够奇怪了。埃尔文知道有人有这方面的爱好，而且他对这些人没有偏见，但是当自己踩在那条线上时就是另外一回事了。利威尔很吸引人，这是无可置疑的，但到底是什么吸引了他，他就说不大清了。埃尔文听说过很多描写爱情的传说和歌谣，但他现在的感受并不符合里面任何一条形容。

沮丧还要更接近些，挫败感还要更接近些，不确定，不舒服，甚至愤怒都更接近他现在的感受。虽然妥协的是利威尔，但是他正在暗中影响着埃尔文。他一定是故意这么做的。在利威尔面前做出可靠有礼的样子只会让一切更糟。发些脾气似乎还能让利威尔听话些，但也只是在行为上。相反，利威尔对他的影响似乎驾驭在一切之上，微妙而不可阻挡。而更让埃尔文沮丧的是，利威尔具体做了什么，自己居然说不出个所以然来。

在他们到了兵营后，拉德梅克第一个招呼了他们，然后有些担心地暗示他，安博瑞元帅已经将埃尔文的事当作笑话讲给了所有想听的人听。“他对每一个人都说，埃贡的儿子这次做得太出格了”拉德瑞克说，对着埃尔文坏笑，“你爸爸要发怒了——也许已经发怒了，我敢打赌。”

乔纳斯·拉德梅克虽然比埃尔文小上一岁，但和他是同一届训练兵出身，两人自那时起就一直保持着同袍的情谊。但是拉德梅克很早就发现了埃尔文本质上是个独行者，故这份同袍之情终究没能发展为友谊。毕业之后他就留在了训练营工作，这意味着他每天都要花上好几个小时对着障碍训练场上的新兵大吼大叫，然后在剩下的时间里回到办公室睡觉或者打牌。埃尔文并不羡慕他松散的时间安排；宪兵团使用立体移动装置的机会实在是太少了，好像根本没有人在意他们到底能不能好好地进行操作。

“那些都是真的吗？”拉德梅克挑起了眉毛，“我知道你一向有些雄心，但是我以为你应该会更…那什么些，你懂得。”他耸了耸肩，“我以为你会利用你的个人魅力什么的稳妥地清出你的道路，而不是在路边捡个人就急着要去证明什么。”

埃尔文没有马上回答。他看向训练场，那个小小的人影现在站在训练场中心的稻草巨人模型下面。哈姆林分队长给他找的训练服他穿上刚刚合适，一眼看上去他和任何年轻的士兵没有两样。达到后，他一言不发地就离开了埃尔文身侧，然后在训练场上从这里走到那里，这个高台走到那个高台，这个梁下走到那个梁下，用审视的目光打量着一切。

“他在干什么？”拉德梅克用手捏着他坐着的横梁，“从下面你不能看见全部的把手，你必须要在上面。”

“他在了解环境，我想。”埃尔文看着他，“像是参加赛马比赛，你懂的。在正式比赛前你总是要牵着马在场地里走上两圈。”

拉德梅克嗤笑了一下。“我想他要是想要参加赛马比赛恐怕需要再长高一点，”他说，“我真的怀疑他能不能行。说真的，史密斯－这到底是为什么？安博瑞都不明白你想要什么。”

“有些事情需要改变，”埃尔文缓缓说，“为什么两个受过训练的士兵会从墙上掉下来，而从来没有碰过立体移动装置的人却能站得稳稳的？为什么他能做到？他对我说他觉得我们的士兵没有得到应有的训练，而事实上从很久之前我也这么觉得了。这一切－”他手一挥，将训练场包在其中，“－是要教我们如何和它们作战，但事实上我们中的大多数从没有见过它们，而且虽然在理论上－”

“理论和实际情况是两码事。”拉德梅克帮他说完了，摇着头，“的确如此。但你在期待什么呢？宪兵团为什么要懂得与巨人作战呢？我们永远都不会见到它们的。墙是不可摧毁的。巨人不会爬墙。我是说，让我们准备地更充分是一件好事，但是怎么准备呢？你觉得我们应该让调查兵团的人去墙外抓些小巨人来让我们练习吗？那些人连他们自己指挥官的小命都保不住，恐怕没有做这种事的余裕。”

“我听说格雷斯大学里有人对巨人研究有特别的想法。”埃尔文面无异色，不顾拉德梅克惊讶张开的嘴，“几个月前她似乎提交了一些实验申请？”

“那是因为她是个疯子，”拉德梅克大声道。“一个拿了奖学金的中产阶级的孤儿。她认为宪兵团应该安扎到每一个墙上，还要全副武装。还有那什么网？拴着绳子的矛？还有关于巨人性激素的研究事项？我曾听到他们教学团的人称她为异端分子！”

埃尔文耸了耸肩。“我只是说我听说过。”他不置可否地说，“无论如何，那都只是一些未成形的想法，我在意的是有没有更好的方法去做我们现在做的那些事，我想我一定可以找到。而且我觉得利威尔是带来作战方式改变的最佳人选。是的，我想要指导他，但是我想他的努力和我的努力一样重要。”他的确是这样觉得的，虽然某种焦虑越来越在他的胃部有长期驻扎的趋势，他始终相信利威尔的能力。

“对一个人而言，那是很沉重的期待了。”拉德梅克再次看向训练场，利威尔又在向他们走来了，游刃有余地，“尤其是像他这样的人。 ”

“他要承担更大地风险－”埃尔文说，“－去信任我。”这一点也是真的，虽然他自己很不愿意承认这一点，“我想要给他这个机会。”

“反正是拿你的前途去赌，”拉德梅克嘟哝道，然后从柱子上跳了下去。“利威尔，”他大叫到，“你觉得怎么样？”

利威尔走近了，轻轻地掸着手上的灰。“它挺小的，”他说，“训练的障碍物是不是应该高一点？”

“也许吧，”拉德梅克同意道，“虽然我们总说要把它弄得高些，但是那就不方便阅军和检查什么的了。你要穿上立体移动装置，进行控制平衡的练习吗？”

“等一下。”利威尔看着埃尔文，“我要看看我能走多远。”

“什么走多远——”拉德梅克还很疑惑，但埃尔文已经明白他的意思了。

不等他们俩再说什么，利威尔从拉德梅克刚刚站立的横梁下面起跳，抓住横梁，然后轻松地攀了上去。他站直身子然后迅速前进，一步紧接着一步。达到横梁的一端后，他跳了起来，然后双手抓住了放在横梁旁边的一个石墙，脚在墙上踢了一脚便爬到了墙的顶端，又迅速跳了下来向着另一个障碍物前进。他一跃就越过了一个城垛，像猫一样落在了另一边，瞬间调整好了身形，然后继续奔跑。

“老天啊，”拉德梅克嘟哝道，流露出佩服的神色，“你说他是在哪里学会这些的？”

埃尔文没有说话。他也看着利威尔。男孩的脸上是一种高度的专注，动作似乎不经思索便自动生成。他之前只稍稍显露的杂技般的才能现在他奔跑和越过障碍物的过程中被发挥到淋漓尽致。要知道那些障碍物可都是为了训练士兵操控立体移动装置而专门设计的。他有几次差点打滑，但都及时稳住了身形，继续盘旋而上。

“他就是为斩杀巨人而生的，”拉德梅克说，很明显他也无法移开他的目光。埃尔文感受到了另外一种期待－利威尔从高台到巨人模型跳跃的距离比别人格外远些，这意味着如果需要，别的士兵可以吊挂在侧——那可以组成新的斩杀队形。

利威尔没有放慢速度。他从高台的边缘起跳，在去抓巨人模型的手臂的时候打滑了。

“该死，”埃尔文暗骂道。利威尔从25英尺（7.5m）高的地方摔了下来，背臀着地，落地后就向边一滚，摇摇晃晃地蹲在了一个巨人模型的脚边。片刻后他转过头来看着他们。

“这次带着装备试一试吧。”他大喊道。

结果他穿着装置还没那么成功，不过他也没有多沮丧。相比于帮手，他似乎将立体移动装置视为了一种负担。

“感觉好像被限制了，”他抱怨道，再次停到了训练地的一堵墙上，装置的皮带微微陷进他的腿里。“你们真的训练过在没有安全保障的情况下应该怎么办吗？”

“我想没有，”埃尔文从墙下回道，利威尔这次行进的速度慢了一些；他始终坚持他不需要浪费时间进行平衡训练，从事实来看也的确如此。埃尔文在墙下跟着利威尔的脚步奔跑，他尽力不因此联想到他之前驯马，带着马儿进行跨越障碍练习的场景，“对训练兵来说去掉安全保障并不必要。”

“我敢打赌调查兵团的人不会同意这一点。”利威尔说，皱着眉理着自己的装置，将一只腿拉抻，然后另一只。“谁知道巨人会怎么做。”

“你得相信你的立体移动装置，”埃尔文说，“相信你不会掉下来。”

“我拒绝。”

“装置一定能保住你，只要你操作得当。”

利威尔冷笑来一下，“你觉得装置一定可靠吗？难道它不会坏吗？或者喷不出气吗？或者用完瓦斯吗？没有什么是永远可靠的。”

“那几道墙吧，至少。”埃尔文露出一丝笑容，“难道我们连墙都不能相信吗。”

“不能。”利威尔说，“让我告诉你为什么。”他跳到埃尔文面前然后一掌拍在他刚刚站立的墙上。“你觉得我爬上希娜墙靠的是某种技巧和运气，是吗？”他的神态明确地表示出他对奇迹的不屑。“是的。”埃尔文语气比他自己想象地还要僵硬，他确信自己脸上一定因为尴尬红了起来。“我的确是这样想的。”

利威尔又拍了一下墙。“你觉得希娜墙是完美的是吧。它不是，看。”他手指一指。在石墙上有一道模糊的白色沟槽，周围还有很多靴印。“还有这里。”一道小裂痕，粗到可以放进一根手指。他抬起头来看着埃尔文，“希娜墙近看就和这一样。

埃尔文皱起了眉头，“我想它的确经历了一些风吹雨打，但是……”

“不仅仅是一些。你们这些懒人只会远远地瞥它一眼。爬近了看，那上面全是沟，洞和划痕。是，我是光从房顶助跑就跃了上去，但我能爬希娜墙是因为我知道怎么爬而且我不怕摔死，而不是有什么特别的技巧。任何人都可以爬它，只要他有种。”

冷意袭上了埃尔文的脊背，“任何人？”

利威尔耸了耸肩，“任何有基本平衡感的人。”

利威尔话中的真相慢慢渗入了埃尔文的心中。当然，每天都有巡逻希娜墙的士兵，但他们悠游自在的样子，似乎完全确定不会有巨人深入人类居住地出现在这里。埃尔文很怀疑他们在希娜墙上上下下的时候有没有对墙面多看几眼。训练兵倒是会在墙上训练，但一般都在罗塞墙和玛丽亚墙上进行。埃尔文同样怀疑，他们有没有注意到这么明显的“风吹日晒”的痕迹。

“必须要让有些人知道。”埃尔文有些气愤地说，让人惊讶的是利威尔竟然赞同地点了点头。

“是的，”他说，“但他们不会。这就是为什么我一点也不相信他们，或者他们的立体移动装置。坏运总会来，意外总会发生，事情总会失败，没有什么是可靠的，没有哪里是安全的。安全措施从不存在。”

埃尔文移开了视线。拉德梅克在刚刚收到了传召离开了兵营，留下了他们两个人单独在一起。

“那么，相信你自己。”他最后说，“相信你就是失误了，掉下来了，你也可以自己再爬回来。即使第一次不行，第二次也可以。我觉得我会这样做。”

“你觉得？”利威尔重复道，微微抬起了头，“这就是为什么你会像现在这样。”

埃尔文眼神锐利，“像现在哪样？”

“一个恭驯的，觉得自己永远可以谨慎着不作出任何承诺的混蛋。”毋庸置疑，利威尔话中有刺。他浅色的眼睛比平时眯得更细了，像随时准备好了捕猎。埃尔文又感觉到怒意涌了上来，但被他强压了下去。

“至少，我对你做出了承诺。”他僵硬地说，“难道没有吗？”

利威尔冷笑了一下，“你没有。”

“那么你到底觉得什么才是承诺呢，Élie？”埃尔文回嘴道，刻意重读了那个名字。利威尔立刻僵直了，眼里闪过了实打实的恼怒。

“你真是个可怜的混蛋，”他说，声音里是与表情不符合的冷静，“你也只有这点能耐了。”他张开双手，臀侧的立体移动装置发出叮当的响声，“恭喜你，我的小命在你的手里，所以你他妈可以随心所欲的用那名字喊我。你和你讨厌的那些人根本没什么两样，至少安博瑞那个混蛋还是因为我杀了他的手下才那么欺负人呢。”

埃尔文张开嘴，却什么也没能说出来。那种时常冒出来的冷意又从他神经的末梢传来过来。

“利威尔，”他的声音有些沙哑，“我很抱歉。”

利威尔肉眼可见地抖了一下，紧绷的眼角和嘴唇柔和了。埃尔文很想安慰地碰一碰男孩乱糟糟的头发，但他肩膀精瘦有力的线条依然像是呲牙咧嘴的犬兽。“我是认真的。”他说，“我不想对你那么粗暴。”

“我不在乎你粗不粗暴。”利威尔咕哝道，错开了目光，“那－那不重要。”

“但你却说不清什么是重要的，”埃尔文轻声说。利威尔摇了摇头，依然没有看他。“好吧，没关系。我想答案要我自己去找了。”

“不要‘想’，”利威尔说，转过了头来，“要去做。”

埃尔文嘴角的微笑才刚拉开，还未来得及说话，突然瞥见拉德梅克在边上给他打手势。“你等一下，”他对利威尔说，“我一会儿就回来。”

“你要么现在赶快走，要么就有的受的了。”拉德梅克在埃尔文走到他身边的时候说，眼神担忧，“你父亲来了，他要见你。”

——


	6. 狂妄之徒chp6

在利威尔可以追上他之前，埃尔文已经大步穿过了大半兵营东侧的回廊；在他数着自己的步子前行的时候，他能听到自己靴子击在石板上越来越急促的敲击声。有那么一瞬间他想叫利威尔回去，回去在训练场上等着他挨完这顿骂（甚至很可能被断绝关系），但他没有。现在有很多士兵在训练场上跑来跑去忙自己的事情，埃尔文不想让别人看了笑话。在下定决心直面接下来的一切之际，他感受到了某种奇异的情绪。

那不是害怕。他的妈妈伊索尔特不只一次说过，她非常确信埃尔文生来就不会感到害怕，至少不会为他自己。在还是个孩子的时候，他就在王宫的高塔上爬来爬去，还会吃各种在花园里找到的虫子；不到六岁，他便开始用主厨的马学马了，要知道那马可有一米八高。埃尔文的确很少害怕，即使真的有几次，那也是在可控的范围内。

那也不是焦虑，虽然有些相似。他听着利威尔的脚步干脆利落地跟在他后面，利威尔身上的移动装置随着走动发出的叮当的响声，那野兽呲牙咧嘴的画面又不由自主地浮现到了埃尔文的脑海中。男孩刚刚才和他生了气，但现在依然选择紧紧地跟在他身后，似乎察觉到了他身上散发的沮丧。

“利威尔，”他说，感觉到利威尔的注意力集中到了他的身上，“无论一会儿发生了什么，除了我允许，谁问你话也不许回答。你明白了吗？”

“我明白了。”利威尔一点都没有喘气的迹象，虽然他必须小跑着跟上埃尔文的步伐。埃尔文侧过身盯着他，利威尔迎上了他的视线。利威尔黑色的眉毛皱了起来，有些微讶，还似乎流露了些可以被称作担心的东西。

“好。”说出这个字的时候，埃尔文突然明白了自己的感受。那是愤怒。

他怎么敢，埃尔文想，眼神凝视着前方。他怎么敢在整个兵营面前对我呼来喝去。他没有这个权利。

他转过回廊的拐角，走进了一个凉亭。身材高大的埃贡面朝他们立着，衣着光鲜，正满面愤怒地对另一个人说着什么。随着那人转过身，埃贡的话断在了半截，一双蛇般的眼睛锁在了埃尔文的脸上。

“很好，”他缓缓地说，“看来司令告诉我的事情是真的了。”

“很抱歉，史密斯中尉。”另外的那个人转过头来，脸上带着抱歉的笑容，“我不是故意要找你的麻烦的，也不是故意把你的最近的情况告诉史密斯大人的。”

埃尔文尽力保持着冷静。那个人头上寸发不生，眼角有着皱纹，嘴角精心保养的胡子上有着随岁月而发白的痕迹。

“皮克西斯司令，”他有力地行了个礼。自埃尔文应征入伍来，与这个驻扎兵团的最高司令只有过数面之缘。这个男人似乎无处不在，他的朋友有贵族也有贫民，而他对他们一视同仁。对大多数人而言，他都太特立独行了些，但哈姆林分队长对他评价颇高，在埃尔文看来，后者总是要比前者的更有眼光些。皮克西斯当然认识埃贡·史密斯－埃贡是有名的军需赞助商，与军队的高层都交往颇深－但是埃尔文相信，在一个星期后的判决上，他一定经过自己的思考给出判决。

“放轻松，”皮克西斯挥了挥手。“我会跟着埃贡来这，只是因为我们话还没说完，而他急着过来。”他斜了斜头，老谋深算的眼睛掠过埃尔文看向他身后。“哦，你好，你一定就是那个焦点人物了。”

身后没有回答，埃尔文也没有回头。埃贡还依然盯着他。

“我希望你可以向我解释一下，埃尔文，我想你做这些一定有一个恰当的原因－这些。”他指着两人的方向，“你一直是一个聪明的孩子，那么这背后一定有一个生动有趣的故事。”

“先生，”埃尔文迎着埃贡的视线，“我的确是这样觉得的。”

“你觉得。”埃贡嘴角的微笑薄得像是刀锋，“我不知道你觉得史密斯家到底是什么样的家族，但我可以告诉你，我们不是讲故事的，也不会容忍异教徒。”

“异教徒？”埃尔文听见自己的声音带着令人恼火的心虚，埃贡脸上已经有了涨红的趋势，这是埃尔文第一次看见自己的父亲没能控制住自己的脾气，“对不起，我想我不明白您的意思。”

意料之中的，埃贡一下子就显露了怒意，“你在耍我吗？”他向前迈步，大声说，“这就是你这两天带在身边那个潜在反叛分子不是吗？谁允许你同时违背军队和社会的意志去－去接管这个东西？”

“您说您觉得那场审判是一场闹剧，先生。”埃尔文说，“我非常同意这一点。”

“你同意－”埃贡深吸了一口气，尽力控制自己的音量，“你扭曲了我的意思。”

“我没有，先生。”埃尔文轻轻摇头，但目光依然盯着他的父亲，“您认为他应该受到一个公平的审判，这就是我认为的公平。”

“你不是法律！”埃贡咆哮道，声音几乎掀翻了天花板。附近几个本来在探头观望的年轻的士兵急匆匆地掉头离开了，似乎在训练场上有更加吸引他们的事情。埃尔文下意识后退了一步，现在他和一步未动的利威尔站到一排了。

埃贡带着怒火大步向前逼近，在埃尔文反应过来之前就抓住了利威尔的下颔，将利威尔拖了过去，强迫他的头抬起到一个痛苦的弧度。立体移动装置发出叮当的巨响，利威尔诧异地闷哼了一声，下意识抬手要反抗，但手举到一半就有些无助地垂了下去。他的眼睛瞪大，但他没有动，丝毫也没有。

“难道你没有认出这张异教徒的脸吗？”埃贡猛烈地摇晃利威尔，“看看他，难道还不明显吗？”

“父亲，”埃尔文刚刚开口，埃贡又猛地一拽，让利威尔转过来正对着埃尔文。他的手指残忍地陷进了利威尔的下巴和脖子，尽管埃尔文可以清楚地看见男孩眼里的怒火，但男孩依然没有试图挣开。

“看看他，”埃贡重复道，声音微哑，“你觉得他是一个被上帝允许的存在吗？他是个被上帝抛弃的神秘主义者！一个离经叛道的异教徒！一个破墙者！”

埃尔文知道这些称呼，也明白这些称呼的意思。

每个人都知道。即使是在像他们这样有序的社会里，即使是在上神的眷顾下，即使是在安全的墙后，依然存在着外来人。据说他们是在墙已经建立后好几年才出现的，来自于墙外的放逐之地，善长邪恶的法术，违逆上帝的美德，身体和灵魂里都是疾病。大多数神秘主义者以小族群为单位聚集着，一般被强迫与普通人分开。传说，他们曾经在墙外行旅，并且宣扬在遥远的墙外还有着未受三堵墙庇护的文明，但是在壁教的管辖下他们在经年累月中学会了闭嘴。埃尔文没有见过这样的人，他也从不需要了解更多，他只知道这些人和他们不一样，并且不为主流社会所接受。

“一个神秘主义者。”他重复道，然后抬头看向了在一侧不动声色的皮克西斯，后者没有施以任何援手，没有帮着解释什么，也没有试图帮助利威尔脱离埃贡的钳制。

他再次对上利威尔的目光。男孩现在面色苍白，费力地呼吸着，被埃贡掐着的地方已经变红了。他的眼里有着狂怒，还有着不甚明显的乞求－但那不是对饶恕的乞求，也不是对理解的乞求。他在乞求什么？

埃尔文想，他知道。

你还没有那个资格，他又听见了，那在过去几天里连续不断的回声，这次带着受伤的狂怒再次浮现。

但是去争取，去争取，去争取，去在你那愚蠢又安逸的人生里遵守你的诺言，不要辜负这一切。

他镇静地使力抓住埃贡的手腕，然后平稳地拉到一边。他的父亲发出了一声他从未听过，恐怕以后也不会再听到的声音－一种充斥着痛苦和震惊的声音。

“利威尔，”埃尔文说，“到这边来，站在我身后。”

利威尔慢慢低下了头，然后不回头地离开了埃贡身边。埃尔文依然攥着埃贡的手臂，坦然迎着他父亲的怒视。埃贡的脸因着愤怒和不敢置信而扭曲，埃尔文瞥见皮克西斯若有所思地站在一侧旁观着一切。

“你怎么敢－”埃贡刚刚开口，埃尔文便抬高了声音，其中充满了威严和自信。

“不，”他说，“我明白您对我决策的质疑，父亲，我知道您会这样。如果您愿意，我们可以私下再讨论相关的事宜，在两方都冷静的情况下。但是，此时此刻，我要个人对利威尔直接负责，连带着他的罪行一起。这就是为什么我发誓－”他的声音再次提高，言辞逼人，“—如果他让我失望，我就会亲手结束他的生命！所以，你没有资格碰他。”

埃贡的身子向后倾斜，有一瞬的摇晃，试图找回自己的权威和体面。埃尔文冷冷地看着他，人生里第一次发觉，自己在二十五岁的时候，已经比父亲高上了些许，更不知强壮了多少。多么有意思。

他转身对皮克西斯得体地微笑。“您不需要道歉，司令，”他说，“一切都在控制之中。”

皮克西斯点了点头，似乎面对的不是一场家庭纷争，而是一场哲学辩论。“明显如此，”他说，再次看向利威尔，“利威尔，是吗？不是‘Rivaille’。”

“是的，长官，”利威尔顺从地回道。

皮克西斯笑了，然后他以一种埃尔文没有听过的语言对利威尔说了些什么，发音古怪，却惊人的优雅。埃尔文看向利威尔，男孩惊讶地张开了嘴，但立刻抬起头用相同的语言回了几句。皮克西斯再次点了点头，很明显他的问题已经得到了回答。

“好吧，”他说，“听说你们两个会在这个星期结束的时候向我们展示你们的成果？”

“是的，长官。”埃尔文说，“利威尔对我们立体移动装置的训练有着新颖的看法。”

“是吗，现在？”皮克西斯听上去很开心，“那很好，距离上一次有人试着改革已经过了很久了。你没有考虑过调到调查兵团吗，史密斯？在我看来，那些家伙要更乐意使用新的方法。”

“荒谬。”埃贡说。他的声音有些含混，有些挫败和犹疑，“太荒谬了。所有这些训练都是对时间的浪费，对资源的浪费——事实上，对我的钱的浪费。”怒火再次回到了他的身上，他又瞪上了埃尔文。

“你的妈妈是个体面的女人，尽管她出生卑微，”他说，“她会为你的行为感到羞耻的，我也会，我希望这一切能到此为止。”他再次站直了，“从此以后，我不再为你负责，你再也不是我的儿子，你本来从一开始就不应该是。你所有出格的，败坏的行为都不会再让我难堪了。”

在埃尔文可以组织语言之前，利威尔突然开口了。

“你知道什么是真正的难堪吗？”他说，“一个通奸的男人却站在道德的高地上向别人大谈什么败坏的行为。”

“他说到点子上了。”埃尔文低声道，“我觉得您恐怕没有资格去评价这一切，虽然您出身显赫。”

埃贡的嘴紧闭了起来。他两眼发白，嘴唇周围的线条绷到僵直，浑身显露着愤怒。他瞪了皮克西斯一眼，然后大步离去了，他气势汹汹，几个宪兵不得不后退给他让出道来。

埃尔文决定有些晕厥。“这个，我想，嗯，”他向皮克西斯点了点头，“我为这一幕而抱歉，长官。让您看见这－－这一切，都不是我的本意。”

“也不是埃贡的本意，我想。”皮克西斯说。他一手扣着腰间的皮带，也向埃贡离开的方向迈了几步。“真是糟糕，他的那一票恐怕无论如何也不会让利威尔活下来了，而且他还有着作为军队赞助商的影响力。”

利威尔冷笑了一声，丝毫不为所动。

“无论我们怎么样，”他说，“他只是个可怜的败类，这个现实不会改变。”

“这件事他不能一个人决定，”埃尔文说，“他也不能决定任何与我有关的事情了，再也不能。”说这话时，他声音有些沙哑，“我希望他不要让我改名，那会很麻烦。”

“史密斯足够普通。”皮克西斯说着，站直身体向外探了探头，似乎在找太阳的位置，“啊，现在一定已经到中午了，我得走了。”他微微侧身，然后向利威尔伸出了手，利威尔握住了它。“我很期待你会做出什么改变，”他说，“如果需要什么，告诉我就好。”

“当然，长官。”埃尔文说，“我－我感谢您的热忱。”

“有时候我就是喜欢小赌几把。”皮克西斯向他微笑，然后迈到了他们两人之间。

“好运。”他转过头说。

————————————————————－

 

“他刚刚对你说什么了？”埃尔文犹豫几下，还是问道。

在与埃贡断绝了关系之后，他们就回到了埃尔文的公寓里。在这一切之后，埃尔文没有继续训练的兴致了，利威尔也是。男孩进门后就占据了沙发的一边，带着一种埃尔文陌生的沮丧神情，双肩无力地垂着。听到埃尔文的声音后，他抬起了头，脖子和下巴上都有可见的痕迹，眼见着便要结成淤伤。

“他问了关于我家的事情。”他顿了顿，“我的出身…有些特别。”

埃尔文又犹豫了一下，然后坐在了沙发的另一边，看着他，利威尔错开了目光，手指紧抓着沙发的边缘。

“你对他说了什么？”

“Ashkenazim。”利威尔凝视着窗户，和其后的高墙。“我们是这样称呼自己的。我们曾经生活在北边希娜墙外的角落里。”

“你是从墙外来的？”

“是的。”

“你是爬过来的？”

利威尔瞥了他一眼，让埃尔文惊讶的是他的脸上带着微微的笑意。“我猜你一定觉得我特别了不起。”他说，“没有墙能阻挡我。”

埃尔文回以微笑。“我的确这么觉得，”他说。利威尔摇了摇头。

“我没有爬过来。”他说，“我试着爬了一截，但最后是坐摆渡船从希娜墙的门进来的。”

“那你为什么离开？”

利威尔很长一段时间都没有说话，然后他的视线又转移到了窗子上。

“发生了瘟疫，”他最后说，撑着下巴，手肘搁在膝盖上，“我不知道那时候我多大，但是已经会走路了。每个人都病了，我好起来了，但我的妈妈和姐姐都没有。大多数人都没有，病愈的人都搬走了。然后军队决定烧掉村子来防止疫病的传播。”他耸了耸窄瘦的肩，“我跑了。我不想死。”

埃尔文靠着沙发的扶手看着他。他想要碰碰他，然后，不像以前那样自私－他想要透过男孩冰冷的外表，去给他一些温暖的慰藉，想要告诉他，他的出逃并非毫无意义。他也潜意识里觉得男孩不会拒绝他；男孩在本质上也渴求着温暖，来自于一个知道他是谁，并且接受他是谁的人。埃尔文相信着利威尔可以无畏地面对世间的一切黑暗，只要他知道有人站在他的身后，有人引导他。只要让他知道这一点，没有什么可以阻挡他；但如果他不知道，他就不会有这个机会。

他向男孩靠去，肩膀抵到了男孩的膝盖，伸手握住了利威尔垂下的手。

“我对这一切…都不了解，”他慢慢地说，“关于你的，你从哪里来，或者是－－怎么来的。但我很愿意去了解。”

利威尔看着他们交握的手，然后微微点了点头。

“我明白，”他语气平平，“如果不是知道你会做些什么，我早就把他的胳膊卸了。”他语气里的恶毒没有让埃尔文抖了抖，却没有产生真的反感，“无论付出什么代价。”

“是的。”埃尔文明白他的意思。

“很好。”利威尔轻轻抽出了手，却并没有完全移开。他看向埃尔文，这次眼里有些疑惑，“你为什么说‘如果他让我失望’。”

埃尔文皱起了眉毛，“什么时候？”

“你说，你会亲手终结我的生命，如果我让你失望。”利威尔又用那种表情看着他，那种寻求答案的表情，“不是他们，他们才是要决定我审判结果的人不是吗？但你说‘我’。”

如果他让我失望，我发誓我将亲手结束他的生命。

埃尔文微微舒展他的肩膀。“字面意思，”他回答道，“我不在乎他们的判断。他们胆小，鼠目寸光，懒惰，自傲。无论你怎么样，他们都会让你死，但我做这一切不是为了他们。你的生命不属于他们。”

“那它属于谁呢？”利威尔自言自语道，低下头去，看上去十分疑惑。

埃尔文感到某个答案，某个单音节的，权威的词语。他马上就要说出口了，像是刀锋要划开血肉。

他不是一个动物。他自己的声音从几天前的记忆中浮现。这一刻长的像是一生。他不是一个动物。

他咽下了那个词，然后换了一个。

“你，你的生命只属于你自己。”

利威尔从喉咙后面唔了一声。他再次坐直了身子，从沙发一侧滑了下去。

“好吧。”他说，埃尔文可以感觉到利威尔话中的冷意。“看来现在我得回到房间里坐着，好好想想这怎么替你搞定这一切了，这样就行了是吗？”

他难过了，埃尔文意识到。于是他也站了起来，“利威尔？”

“你觉得我会让一个猪猡那样碰我吗？”利威尔转过头来对着他，语气平静，“你觉得我是个手无缚鸡之力的孩子吗？你觉得我这辈子什么时候就那样站着，让一个人抓着我的脸，对我死去的家人指手画脚过？”他抬起头，像一个耐心对小学生说话的老师，“嗯？”

“为什么这样说？”埃尔文已经被今天的一切折腾得没有情绪了，他只想要一个理由。

“因为在现在，我的命是你的。” 利威尔说，声音微涩，“而不是我的，我正在你设下的局里费力地活下去，虽然我一死你大概就会他妈的忘记这一切！”

他突然向前扑来，向之前很多次一样，很明显这次埃尔文反应慢了。

他们倒在了地上，利威尔的重量压在埃尔文的胃部，两手揪着埃尔文的肩膀，一只膝盖抵得他的腿生疼。在利威尔一口咬上埃尔文的脖子的时候，埃尔文的脸抽搐了一下，仿佛有电流从接触的地方窜了出来。这次这种感觉不再陌生了。

“从我的身上下去，”埃尔文说。他感受到利威尔的牙齿又深了几分，他咽下了一声呜咽，“利威尔，下去。”

他身上的压力持续了片刻，他的腹部，大腿和下体都被压得生疼，然后利威尔放开了。在埃尔文坐起来的时候，他就单膝跪在地上，浅色的瞳孔看着埃尔文，似乎警惕着某种反击和报复。

埃尔文用指尖碰了碰自己的脖子，那里似乎出血了。

“利威尔，”他说，“呆在那里。”他注视了利威尔片刻，补充道，“并且坐直。”

利威尔的眼睛在埃尔文的脸上扫了扫，然后将双腿交叉，挺直背脊，双手搁在了大腿上。埃尔文仔细审视了他片刻，然后起身从厨房拿了罐水来。他用毛巾沾水压在脖子上，这些刺痛感对他已经微不足道了。

“如果我冒犯你了，”他说，“从现在开始，你要说给我听。如果你不知道该用哪个词，那么…”他转过身，利威尔没有动，还在认真地听着。

“那么尽力去描述。”话毕，他发觉自己的表述恐怕没多清楚，却不知道还能再说什么了，“我是认真的，我希望去理解你，但你要帮我。”

“你的血要沾在你的衣服上了。”利威尔说。

埃尔文将浸湿的毛巾再次压到脖子上，“谢了。”

“你总是伪装成一个逆来顺受的混蛋，”利威尔抬起头，“然后你就真的成为了这样的人。如果你总是这样做，那么假装就不只是假装了，埃尔文。我认识了你一天多了，我知道你是什么样的人，虽然你骗过了周围的所有人。”

“人们都说我很乐于合作，”埃尔文轻声说，“但我想你说的很有道理。”

“啊，那是。”利威尔肩膀微微下耷，“该死的，你又气我。”

埃尔文又微微碰了碰自己的脖子，试图确定没有更多的血流出来沾到衣领，然后将毛巾放到了一边。利威尔有些警惕地看着埃尔文单膝跪在了他面前，然后在埃尔文抓住他的肩膀的时候，僵直了身体。

“如果还有人敢这样对你，”埃尔文说，“不要等我的命令，自己告诉他们，为什么这样做是错的。”他的一只手从利威尔的肩膀上抬起来，轻轻去碰男孩淤青的脸颊。他感受到男孩的下巴向后缩了缩，似乎是出于某种习惯性的自我保护。

“放松，”他低语道。利威尔抬头看着他，眼里有怀疑和警惕，但埃尔文安慰的声音似乎起了效果。他轻轻地哼了哼，埃尔文感觉到他的身体放松了，像是从某种束缚中解脱了出来。男孩的手垂了下去，然后稍稍偏过头，将脸颊靠到了埃尔文的手掌里。他的眼睛闭上了。

“我有你。”埃尔文说。

他们就这样安静地呆了许久。


End file.
